Golf has long been recognized as a most demanding sport due to the many factors that must be considered by a golfer. When playing any one particular shot, a golfer must make the two following determinations: (1) the distance over which the shot is to be played; and (2) which club is preferred by that golfer for playing a shot of that distance. It is widely known that different golf clubs are provided for hitting a golf ball different distances, yet those skilled in golf will appreciate that different golfers may hit the same club for different distances. Thus, this second determination set out above is an individual one, depending on the ability of the particular golfer playing the shot.
Many devices are known in the prior art for informing a golfer of the distance over which a particular shot is to be played. For example, it is conventional to provide a marker on a golf hole at a distance of one hundred and fifty (150) yards from the green. It is well known that professional golfers "chart" or make notes about a golf course so that they will know distances from various landmarks to the greens or other target areas. Furthermore, devices have been provided as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,786; 3,937,466; and 3,949,987; wherein scaled maps are provided with various indicia that assist the golfer in approximating the distance from his or her present position to the green or other target area.
However, such prior art devices are of little or no assistance in making the second determination, namely--selecting the preferred club. For example, assume two golfers are faced with an identical shot of 150 yards. The first golfer, perhaps more accomplished than the second, might ideally select a 7-iron. The second golfer might ideally select a 5-iron. Thus, simply being made aware of the distance over which the shot is to be played is only of minimal value. The golfer must also be aware of his or her own ability to play each club in order to make the second determination.
Additionally, those skilled in golf will appreciate that each golfer may have his or her own consistent ball flight pattern. For example, certain golfers may regularly pull or "hook" the ball, whereas other golfers may regularly push or "slice" the ball. Thus, the second determination includes not only a knowledge of one's ability to hit a golf ball a certain distance with a particular club, it further includes a knowledge of one's usual ball flight pattern.
Traditionally, the skill of selecting the preferred club according to one's own ability was acquired only through experience. The prior art has heretofore lacked a device and a method for informing a golfer of the distance over which a shot is to be played, and for assisting the golfer in selecting the preferred club to be used to play a shot of that distance according to that golfer's individual ability.